Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2015
11:50 Shrimpy: *climbs onto Endurian in fear of the Bears and Snakeberries* 11:50 CorruptJester : what is it now Hoarder? 11:50 (Corrupted Ancient Horror (Neutral)): Well. I may have overdone that one a little... *Sits down on a bench not far from Stacy *. 11:50 Corrupt Scout 7 : What a hoarder... 11:50 (Sickler) : *stops fishing and sits down on another bench nearby* 11:51 CorruptHoarder : -looks at Corrupt Scout 7 with fury- SHUT.....UP 11:51 Stacy : its so boring around here 11:51 (carp) *screams super loud* HELLLLLP! 11:52 Jadestin : I got it... -kicks (carp) into his pond- there, happy? 11:52 Corrupt Scout 7 :..... Fine. What's the plan? Do we kill Cactivius? Take over Suburbia? Extinct the Shrimpepper, killing lots of creatures that depend on the Shrimpepper for food? Steal from spiders? 11:52 Hi! 11:52 oh hi CF3 11:52 I came up with a funny almanac for redstinger 11:52 since when were you back? 11:52 11:52 also, I would like to applaud your RP, everyone 11:52 http://www.pokehidden.net/1997.html 11:52 CorruptZombie : no, were gonna buy bread 11:52 that was a very interesting RP 11:53 "Redstinger isn't his actual name It's just his super hero name, He just thinks it sounds cool" 11:53 "redstinger loves green" = almanac 11:53 XD 11:53 xD @cf3 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD PARTY 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 Xd 11:53 XD 11:53 BRING OUT THE XD 'S! 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 ban 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 combo breaker 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 XD 11:53 :| 11:53 omg 11:53 Corrupt Scout 7 : Oh. Okay. 11:53 lol Rx2 11:53 XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 11:53 LAWL 11:53 ;AW; 11:53 :D 11:53 Fail 11:53 >:(:("> 11:53 11:53 I can't type 11:53 lololol 11:53 I stuck on the hype train 11:53 :P 11:53 *I'm 11:53 PvZ : Glitched 11:53 SAME 11:54 :D ---evolves with happiness max---> XD 11:54 Ooh! Let's do PvZ:Glitched! XD 11:54 Just a question 11:54 who wants to do a dev diary with me? 11:54 Me. 11:54 Whats your guy's favorite plant from Lost City party 1 11:54 *part 11:54 Like a Good neighbor Statefarm is there, WITH REAPEAGGEDON! 11:54 Endurian 11:54 endurian @cf3 11:54 endurian 11:54 I like Redstinger and AE.E 11:54 Fail 11:54 xD 11:54 he's so elongated 11:54 A.K.E.E. 11:54 Whats with Endurian 11:54 I don't care much for upcoming PVZ2 plants or zombies. 11:55 Which of my animal plants do you guys like the most: 11:55 then all of the sudden Reap joins 11:55 So I just make OCs because. 11:55 BUNNIES 11:55 I will answer any questions about PvZ : Glitched or PvZ : Vyruzz on this 11:55 :P 11:55 :P 11:55 https://join.me/452-477-281 11:55 What does PVZ Glitched generally revolve around? 11:55 Mostly combat? Or... 11:55 adventure 11:56 talking about PVZ Glitched, were in Season 9 Ep 1 11:56 Shrimpepper, Bear, Buckwood, Snakeberry, Mice, Cloverine, Flaxger, Swinies or Ma-hog-any? 11:56 mostly short episodes 11:56 Can we do PvZ:Glitched? 11:56 ^ 11:56 BUNNIES 11:56 :P 11:56 XD 11:56 Bun-ny 11:56 Pun there 11:56 Oh 11:56 hell yeah 11:56 https://join.me/452-477-281 go there cuz after this we start glitched 11:56 Personally, I like Shrimpepper the most 11:57 mommy I'm on Join me XD 11:57 Uh...... We do Glitched on Join.me? 11:57 I forgot my password XD 11:57 no 11:57 make a new account 11:57 its a dev diary 11:57 TRY 12345 11:57 Oh 11:58 i might actually do that, Chill 11:58 dev diary? 11:58 I see me hi XD 11:59 The what now? 11:59 talk in join.me chat 03:00 CorruptHoarder : -hissing- 03:01 The God Scout: *hit by all of the bullets and the plasma ball* Ow! My skin! 03:01 CorruptZombie : where's our gargantuar?! 03:02 CorruptGargantuar : RAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!!!!! 03:02 CorruptWizard : there he is 03:02 CorruptJester : eh, idk, LETS GET 'EM! 03:02 Corrupt Scout 7 : He's pretty big. 03:03 The God Scout: *flies in front of the Corrupt Zombies* Whoa! Where are you guys going? 03:03 CorruptGargantuar : -running towards the fight, but remembers he Corrupt Imp, so he goes to him and pick him up- 03:03 CorruptZombie : TO CONQUER THE WORLD! 03:03 hi 03:03 The God Scout: Okay. Fine with me. You can pass, 03:03 Hi. 03:03 CorruptJester : I though we were going to buy cake 03:04 (Myrmidon): *Fires 6 pairs of bullets at the Corrupt Zombies*. 03:04 CorruptZombie and co : -dodge, but one bullet hits CorruptHoarder 's trunk shield- 03:04 The God Scout: *gasps and dodges them, despite them going for the Corrupt Zombies* 03:04 CorruptHoarder : FOOL!!!! 03:04 War Stream did anyone see this? 03:04 The God Scout: *punches Myrmidon* 03:05 CorruptWizard : and this is the part where Hoarder loozes it 03:05 (Sickler) : What a cool fight. 03:05 I saw ir 03:05 Idea is from PvF though. 03:06 (Myrmidon): *Withstands the punch but the overshield takes a lot of damage from this*. 03:06 PBF? 03:06 PVF? 03:06 PvzFanatic 03:06 oh 03:06 The God Scout: Die already! 03:06 The idea was that many characters - good or bad, will ally each others just to take down one enemy.. 03:06 A monster? 03:06 Stacy : -tired- 03:06 The main enemy is a monster? 03:07 Yea 03:07 (Giga Wrath (5m)): *Talking to self* I probably shouldn't tell him... 03:07 A combination of all six creatures 03:07 (Plants, Zombies, Z.O.M.B.I.E s, Boot-legs, Corrupts and Starriders) 03:07 CorruptHoarder : GRAAAAHHHHH!!!! -glows bright red, his eyes burning with anger- 03:07 I think there's a couple more types out there. But meh. 03:07 The God Scouts: Whoa! 03:07 Nope, non. 03:08 There are 03:08 ? 03:08 03:08 CorruptJester : O_O uh, Hoarder?, y-you ok? 03:08 Exclude morpha 03:08 morphs* 03:08 Oh 03:08 Because I'm not sure if Hypno is fine or not. 03:08 Those living taco gods 03:08 Tacos = Everything plant :P 03:08 Corrupt Scout 7 : Now this war is getting weird. 03:08 5 days left Wmag 03:08 I wouldn't have a problem with it. 03:08 XD 03:08 for the... Sp... 03:08 la.... 03:08 to... 03:08 on! 03:09 SPLAATATATTAATTATATATATA 03:09 WOOT YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID WOOT WOOT WOOT 03:09 YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID YOU'RE A KID YOU'RE A SQUID 03:09 SPLA-TOON! rated everyone 10 and up 03:09 :O 03:09 i'm 9 03:09 Of course not xD 03:10 (Myrmidon): *Fires 3 plasma-balls at the corrupts*. 03:10 (Just going to mention that Myrmidon is quite high up) 03:10 there's a theory saying that the ink is actually blood 03:10 Where did you get that? 03:10 IN PLAIN ENGLISH 03:10 CorruptGargantuar : -takes the blow, not a single scratch- 03:10 Anyway, actually, Splatoon should be 13+ 03:10 online mod 03:10 mode* 03:11 The God Scout: *fires many fast lasers at Myrmidon* 03:11 Corrupt Gargantuar is the most buff of them all 03:11 Out of the ones here, at least. 03:12 .. 03:12 Who wants to join the RP I'm making probably tomorrow or the after it? 03:13 (Myrmidon): *Withstands the first couple of lasers but the overshield collapses and the last few hit the hull. Dealing somewhat significant damage*. *The damage starts to slowly repair itself* *Fires 6 pairs of bullets and a pair of plasma-balls at The God Scout*. 03:13 What is the RP? 03:13 War Stream 03:13 The God Scout: *hit by all of them* 03:13 I mean, come on, imagine the fights 03:13 CorruptZombie = co leader 03:13 CorruptHoarder = The psycho 03:13 CorruptWizard = The eldest and Wizest 03:13 CorruptJester = The one that worries about his team 03:13 Corrupt Imp = the smalllest 03:13 CorruptGargantuar = the buffest, but the stupidest 03:13 But you made it already 03:13 XD 03:13 Shure, WM. 03:13 and best of all... 03:13 THERE IS NO SCI! 03:13 So don't be scared from pr0n 03:13 I would love to join it 03:13 The Corrupted = the king of the Corruptions 03:13 What sort of power level would you give to the main opponent, Wmag ? 03:14 *Corruptor 03:14 @Hypno considering he is a main target, he would probably have 10000HP/80DMG 03:14 WEAK 03:14 12000HP and 100DMG. 03:14 Is there any other character that you'd compare its power to? 03:14 Hmm 03:14 WMag ? 03:14 Better 03:14 3.5k HP away 03:14 (WMag is 15k 03:15 does this look like a good base for The Corrupter? 03:15 DMG is of course a blast away (stronger) 03:15 I know what the most powerful character (in my opinion) of the wiki is. But each to their own. 03:16 In the wiki records, it 03:16 's WMag 03:17 What RP do you guys wanna do? 03:17 Now or..? 03:17 1) WMag 2) Monster 3) TMK 4) Waterfruit 5) Calamitous 6) Cattail 7) Winter Melon 8) Magnet-shroom 03:17 War Stream now? 03:17 I have biology exam tomorrow 03:17 And biology itself is easy as pie 03:17 Sure 03:17 Ok 03:17 go study :U 03:17 War Stream sign up 03:18 Heh. Pie. :) 03:18 The character "Aurua" IMO is outright uncontested. 03:18 @Rx2 It's a bit perverted :3 03:18 huehuehue 03:18 nah, it's good to know something for science, even if it's perverted 03:18 then go study 03:18 All of the mating season? 03:18 But seriously, it's just 5 pages and a work-sheet with 2 papers 03:18 I'm making Chilly 's page 03:19 @Chill your OC? 03:19 reall don't know 03:19 no 03:19 Ok 03:19 my OC will be when I don' thave any other Characters to make 03:20 I made WMag like my third page 03:20 neet 03:20 It was (bamboom) because I used him back in the PvZ Wiki roleplays 03:20 (The first) 03:20 My first page was an OC. 03:20 the bad thing is I wanna make my OC look good, not just a recolor of a existing Snow Pea 03:21 I think the other element should be Taco (it's VERY strong) 03:21 @Chill my OC is the biggest character in the wiki 03:21 And look at him 03:21 My original first page was an OC known as Futurita (just a Future Cactus) 03:21 Element? 03:21 A pink melon with a magnet that isn't even fitting 03:21 She owned the Cactus Squad 03:21 I find the fame it has amassed somewhat surprising, WM. 03:22 Nah, it's regular. A wiki classic 03:22 (Snow Pea) was always the overrated character. 03:22 Who thinks Taco should be a new element (attempting to perfect the Taco will result in immediate death)? 03:22 Everyone was like (whenever SP was in an RP): 03:23 HEY SNOW PEA CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE? 03:23 Until... 03:23 sumthing happen 03:23 so majical 03:23 PvF had to leave for his wi-fi lol 03:23 No, that's not why he left 03:23 What do you mean by element, Sun? 03:23 He left because he joined the FNAFF Wiki 03:24 No, at the beginning. 03:24 War Stream RP? 03:24 fnaff? 03:24 It could be a godly element, much like fire or shadow 03:24 fanon 03:24 Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wki 03:24 Five Nights at Fuhrer's Fatherland? 03:24 oh. 03:24 And it's pretty fun 03:25 War Stream RP? 03:25 Yeah! 03:26 Ok, do you want me to add you on the page or I add you myself? 03:26 There are lots of taco-related weapons and such 03:26 I addedmyself 03:26 There are even taco animals 03:26 And taco disasters 03:26 Ok 03:26 taco weather 03:26 Lots of that junk 03:26 taco is love 03:26 taco is life 03:27 A few famous taco animals are the Burrilla, the Tacostrich, the Burritopotamus and the Tacodile 03:27 A famous Tacostrich is Lewis, the chocolate addicted Tacostrich 03:27 the thing I wanna have my OC look is references to me, like: 03:27 -Archer Queen's hair 03:27 -Diancie's eyes 03:27 -my past self (a soup bowl) 03:27 -Splatoon (male Inkling har in cyan) 03:27 - and ice spikes coming out from the snowy has (Snow Pea) has 03:28 Let's start! 03:28 I think WM43 and some other people remember my thing with soup back at PVZ wiki 03:29 Ok 03:29 K, 'NUFF TALKING, IMMA MAKE CHILLY 'S PAGE! 03:29 @Chill I do know you since the Snow Pea photo.. 03:31 .. 03:31 LET's START 03:31 03:31 YAY :D 03:31 (WM) : *Holding a Sniper Rifle, then is shooting at some Z.O.M.B.I.E s* 03:31 Z.O.M.B.I.E : DIE YOU IDIOT 03:32 The Scouts: *driving the Scoutmobile, enjoying some tacos* 03:32 (Bamboom) : *Throws a poisonous smell grenade* 03:32 Scout 4: Whoa! Look at those turtles! 03:32 Scout 7 : They aren't turtles, you green idiots..... 03:32 (Magnet) : *Is charging electrocutes and shooting them away at the C.O.N.E . 03:33 Mailman: STOOOOP! 03:33 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Sitting atop a short wall with several splattered corpses around it*. 03:33 Z.O.M.B.I.E .: Huh? 03:33 (Magnet-shroom) : *About to kill the mailman* Talk or else.. 03:33 Shadow Cactus: *attempting to reach Ancient Horror* 03:33 Mailman: Firstly, take that off. I have a pea bowling ability. Now listen up. 03:33 Mailman: Don't fight! take these notes and read.. 03:33 The Scouts: THROW. THE. TACOOOOOOOO! *tosses tacos at Magnet-shroom* 03:34 (Magnet) : Huh? *Reading* 03:34 (Magnet) : *Enables mouth resizer* 03:34 (Mouth grows) 03:34 03:34 (Sickler) : *walking when she sees Magnet-shroom reading the note* What'cha reading? 03:34 (magnet-shroom) : *Stocks all the tacos so he can eat them once hungry* 03:34 (magnet) : Read this.. 03:34 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): This should be entertaining *Uses its foot to kick Shadow Cactus a fair distance away but the kick wasn't perticularly forceful*. 03:34 (Magnet) : Then, look at the sky while drinking water that is 30Degree+ 03:35 Shadow Cactus: *gives up and walks away* 03:35 (Sickler) : This makes no sense. 03:35 (Magnet) : *Mushroom Cap turns into a water cooler, then a cup with water in 30 celesius is given* 03:35 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Hops off of the wall and faces the Shadow Cactus*. 03:35 (Magnet) : Take that. 03:35 (Magnet) : The letter states that there is a Monster-like creature... 03:35 (WM) : We need a plan.. 03:35 Shadow Cactus: *acting like it doesn't care but swiftly turns around and lunges at Ancient Horror* 03:35 (Bamboom) : I don't know. What do you think, captain obvious? 03:36 (Magnet) : Horrible attitude. Anyway, our plan is to get everyone, including the Z.O.M.B.I.E s and make a team. 03:36 (Sickler) : Monster? *looks around her and looks at all of the nature (Buckwood, Bears, Snakeberries etc.)* 03:36 (WM) : That's what the mailman said in the letter! 03:36 (Bamboom) : God, you guys take long time to state the obvious. 03:37 (Magnet) : Ok, Sickler, Bamboom, and Winter Melon. Let's go! 03:37 Scout 1: *he gets out of the Scoutmobile* Guys! These tacos taste like cardboard! What's going on? 03:37 (At the Booter V1's base* 03:37 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *The attack connects but doesn't do a significant amount against the thick exoskeleton*. *Leaps back from Shadow Cactus*. Not bad. Even I couldn't react fast enough to that one. 03:37 I'm going to Universal Studios Orlando l8r 03:37 (Magnet) : Open the door. 03:37 K 03:37 ???: Who is this? 03:37 (Sickler) : *waiting* 03:37 Nice, Reap..? 03:37 (Magnet) : I know you're not the booter V1 who came back from death 03:37 (Magnet) : Did that even happen. 03:37 (bamboom) : *Faceground* 03:37 Shadow Cactus: *just walks away* 03:38 hurr 03:38 (Magnet) : DAMN! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SERIOUS? 03:38 (Bamboom) : Woah woah woah.. Calm down. Now, let's see the starrider reaction. 03:38 (Magnet) : Open the door before I open it myself.. 03:38 (Sickler) : GUYS, STOP FIGHTING! *grabs a Snakeberry from her backpack* These things are as powerful as king cobras! 03:38 ???: Whatever, idiot. 03:38 (Magnet) : *Enters* Listen up. 03:38 (Sickler) : Nah, I'm kidding. 03:38 Mars: Oh look, the guy who attempted to kill us... 03:39 (Magnet) : Not today! *Gives the note* Read it yourself. 03:39 (Magnet) : *Opens the cooler and takes out 7 bottles of water* 03:39 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Begins to emit a quiet scream at Shadow Cactus but the scream quickly swells into a deafening roar in the space of a second and a half.* *The roar stops abruptly with a loud bang that launches a very fast powerful ball of sound at Shadow Cactus*. 03:39 (It's effectively a pressure wave) 03:39 (Note that there are 9 starriders who are based off the real-life planets, however, two of them are dead - Uranus and Mercury) 03:39 Jupiter: Whatever, pig. Let's go. 03:40 Shadow Cactus: *just pushed to the ground by the ball but quickly gets up and runs at Ancient Horror very quickly* 03:40 (Magnet) : We took the Starriders and the Z.O.M.B.I.E s. Who next? 03:40 (Sickler) : The Boot-legs! 03:40 (WM) : Shadow Cactus and Ancient Horror are fighting right now. We might want to smash their party up.. 03:40 (Magnet) : Look. Sickler and Bamboom - Bootlegs. 03:40 (Magnet) : Me and WM - The two 03:40 Shadow Cactus: *firing large shadow balls at Ancient Horror* 03:40 (WM) : Woot woot woot! I can't wait till I kill them! 03:40 (Magnet) : We're not killing them. 03:41 (Magnet) : *Walks to the fight* Hello... 03:41 Shadow Cactus: *looks at MS and WM* 03:41 (Magnet) : Hello, punk. 03:41 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Sidesteps a couple of shots before charging at Shadow Cactus before swinging the right claw at it*. 03:42 Shadow Cactus: *does a backflip over him before he scratches him* 03:42 (Magnet) : STOOOOP! 03:42 (Sickler) : Boot-legs, Boot-legs. What I wonder is why I randomly carry a Snakeberry in my backpack. 03:42 (WM) : *Throws a freeze bomb at both Shadow Cactus and Ancient Horror* 03:42 (Bamboom) : Yeah, whatever. The boot-legs seem to be on a trip 03:42 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): I refuse! Magnet! *Evades the freeze-bomb*. 03:42 Shadow Cactus: *frozen in place* 03:42 (Magnet) : Good luck not having the honor. 03:43 (Sickler) : Huh. Seems weird enough. 03:43 (Magnet) : Because we, are going to save ourself from the weirdest creatures. 03:43 (Bamboom) : I feel... 03:43 (Bamboom) : Back.... 03:43 (Bamboom) : st... 03:43 (Boot-leg Snow Pea) : Yes, you do. *About to kill (Bamboom) * 03:43 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): The "wierdest creatures" arrise on this planet on a daily basis! How is this anything new?! 03:43 (Sickler) : Are you okay- Whoa! 03:43 (Bamboom) : Oh damn, this guy is easy! 03:43 (Bamboom) : Rememer how I made you cry from a headknock? 03:44 (Magnet) : No, you're not! 03:44 03:44 (Sickler) : A Boot-leg, eh? 03:44 (Magnet) : The Monster is. Here, have this 30 C bottle of water and drink it, then look at the sun directly 03:44 Shadow Cactus: *unfreezes* 03:44 (Magnet) : Shadow Cactus, same. 03:45 Shadow Cactus: *drinks the water and looks directly at the sun, holding in any pain it feels* 03:45 (The pain is gone) 03:45 (Magnet) : You see? 03:45 (Magnet) : Come on, you two, join us. We'll reunite with (Bamboom) and (Sickler) 03:45 (Later with (Bamboom) and (Sickler) ) 03:45 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): Fine. Maybe this battle will be a challenge. *Smirks at Shadow Cactus*. 03:46 (Bamboom) : So, look. This is it. You're going to do nothing but be our ally. Get your friends. 03:46 (Sickler) : Yea. 03:46 (Boot-leg Snow Pea) and (Boot-leg Ghost Pepper ) : Alright. 03:46 (Bamboom) : Out of nowhere... 03:46 (Bamboom) : I'M WATCHING YU 03:46 (Boot-leg Water Pea) : .. 03:46 BLSW: Fine, fools..... 03:46 (Bamboom) : Let's go. 03:46 (Sickler) : *follows Bamboom* 03:47 (bamboom) : *Goes to WM and Magnet* 03:47 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): I'd call Bootlegged Mirage, but I'm not sure if he's busy or not. 03:47 (Magnet) : Ok, this is step 3. We will get any person. 03:47 (Magnet) : In the middle of my face 03:47 Shadow Cactus: *looks around* 03:47 (magnet) : Sickler, get the Scythe-weeds. 03:47 (Sickler) : Okay! 03:48 (Sickler) : *calls Scythelord* Dad, come to my location- with everyone else! 03:48 Scythelord: OKAY, DAUGHTER! 03:49 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): Sickler, are you still using that phone? I destroyed mine. 03:49 (Sickler) : No, I'm done with it. 03:49 (wm) : I use computer devicables. 03:50 The Scythe-weeds: We're here! 03:50 (WM) : I just put a small chip in a little robot-portable and it activates. 03:50 (Magnet) : Good. Now, look, 03:50 (Magnet) : Bamboom, get to our base and get me a packer and four Anti-guns. 03:50 (Bamboom) : Whatever, idiot. *Does so* 03:51 Shrimpy: *appears from a small pool of water nearby* 03:51 (WM) : Everyone, let's get the small anti-gun ore and paint the Packer with it once it arrives. 03:51 (Bamboom) : *arrives* 03:51 (WM) : Let's go - PAINT! 03:51 (Magnet) : *Painting the packer...* 03:51 Scythezar: Sorry for not getting here on time. I was hungry. 03:51 (Sickler) : *also painting it* 03:52 (WM) : Now look. These Anti-guns have the Robot Imports and a Walkie Talkie. Go go go! 03:52 (WM) : *Goes in the packer's driving seat* 03:52 03:52 (Magnet) and (Bamboom) : *Driving the anti-guns in the Packer's rear* 03:53 Shrimpy: *quickly climbs on* 03:53 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): These things are impossible to work... *Calling someone on a phone* 03:53 (Sickler) : *in the back* 03:53 Shrimpy: *in the back yet no one noticed him* 03:53 (WM) : Ok, everyone, in the anti-guns! 03:54 (Anti-guns are cars in a limousine size) 03:54 (Sickler) : *in an Anti-gun* 03:54 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Puts down the phone and walks up to the anti-gun, looking down on its roof*. That's so short... What am I supposed to do with this? 03:55 Here I Am 03:55 Xd 03:56 Hai! 03:56 Hi 03:56 (WM) : *Drives the packer* 03:56 (WM) : *Enables fences* 03:56 back 03:56 wb 03:56 Wb 03:56 Wb 03:57 (Sickler) : So, what are we doing? 03:57 (Later after a trip to the skybase) 03:57 ???: Welcome.. 03:57 Shrimpy: *still hiding in the back* Eek! 03:57 ???: Really welcome. I expected all of you... 03:57 (Sickler) : Whoa. You did? 03:57 ???: But now, I shall give you all my hugs for proving to you I love to kill your type... 03:57 (WM) : *Pushes anti-guns out of the packer* GO GO GO! 03:58 (WM) : Whoever is weak enough, hide in the anti-gun! 03:58 (Magnet) : AND DRIVE IT WHILE ATTACKING! 03:58 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Gets out of the mostly crushed roof of one of the anti-guns*. What the... 03:58 Spine Pepper :Ok Then*Hides In A Anti-Gun 03:58 Wmag , whats the max characters you can have in War Stream? 03:58 (Sickler) : *firing* 03:58 @Chill formerly 3, now ininite 03:58 infinite* 03:58 kk 03:58 ???: Let the battle start... 03:58 (Sickler) : Battle? Alrighr! 03:59 Shrimpy: *hiding in the back, yet no one noticed* 03:59 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNRhJHJEw3Y starts) 03:59 (WM) : *Takes out Mini-gun* Punk.. 04:00 ???: What are you going to do with this toy? 04:00 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): What're these cars supposed to protect from? *slashes through one of the doors with its claws in one swing*. 04:00 (WM) : *Shoots the monster in his eye* 04:00 ???: Well, good job. 04:00 (Sickler) : *shooting it* 04:00 ???: *Turns into (WM) * 04:00 04:00 (WM) : Hey there! 04:00 (WM) : Not so welcome. 04:00 (WM) : My clone is evil :O 04:00 (WM) : This is because you're not meant to know who is who.. 04:00 (WM) : *Lobs a melon at his real counterpart* 04:00 Spine Pepper :Dont Worry! I Got Sheilds! 04:00 (Sickler) : What the? 04:00 (Peancie) and co : -drop in- what's the situation? 04:00 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): What if I don't care which one is stabbed? Then what? 04:01 (Magnet) : *Wears knife boots and kicks the real (WM) in his face* 04:01 (WM) : *Bleeding* idiot... 04:01 Shrimpy: *runs out of the back screaming* 04:01 (Magnet) : *Kicks the other (WM) * 04:01 (WM) : *Turns to (Magnet) * 04:01 (WM) : *Cleans his face* Woah. 04:01 Stacy : -has her Ink Shooter- what do I do? 04:01 (WM) : JUST FIGHT! 04:01 Spine Pepper :*Fires Anti Gun* 04:01 omg I have a perfect idea 04:01 ? 04:01 Ink Shooter 04:01 Anti-gun isn't a weapon 04:01 a Peashooter that shoots ink 04:02 I AM A GENIUS! 04:02 K then 04:02 (Sickler) : *still driving* 04:02 (Ancient Horror (Neutral)): *Walks up to one of the Wintermelons and slashes it with the right hand's claws very quickly.* 04:02 (wm) : The clone is magnet-shroom now.. ugh 04:02 (Magnet) : *Electrocutes the monster* 04:03 (A giant explosion happens) 04:03 (Ohk, slash one of the magnet-shrooms) 04:03 Stacy : AGH! 04:03 (Even the monster hears the sound) 04:03 Trevor : STACY ! 04:03 (magnet) : NOTHING SCARES ME!!!! 04:03 04:03 Shrimpy: *climbs onto the real WM, thinking it's the fake, and scratches* 2015 05 24